Björk
Björk Guðmundsdóttir (Reykjavik, 21 november 1965) is een IJslandse zangeres en songwriter. Björk is de voormalige leadzangeres van de alternatieve rockband The Sugarcubes en heeft sinds 1993 een solocarrière onder de naam Björk. Björk staat bekend om haar interesse in een grote verscheidenheid aan muziekgenres, waaronder pop, jazz, alternatieve rock, elektronische en klassieke muziek. Haar muzieklabel One Little Indian deelde in 2003 mee dat Björk wereldwijd meer dan 15 miljoen albums heeft verkocht. Björk heeft in het verleden ook enkele keren als actrice in films gewerkt, zo vervulde zij onder andere de hoofdrol in de film Dancer in the Dark van de Deense regisseur Lars von Trier. Vroege carrière Björks muzikale carrière startte toen zij 11 jaar was en klassieke piano studeerde. Een van haar muziekleraren stuurde een opname van Björk die het nummer "I Love to Love" van Tina Charles vertolkte naar de RÚV; de RÚV was op dat moment het enige radiostation in IJsland. Deze opname werd vervolgens uitgezonden en in reactie hierop bood het muzieklabel Fálkinn Björk een platencontract aan. In 1977 werd Björks debuutalbum, dat de titel Björk droeg, uitgebracht. Het album bestond uit een aantal IJslandse kinderliedjes en covers van populaire liedjes zoals "The Fool on the Hill" van the Beatles, dat door Björk werd gezongen in het IJslands. Björks stiefvader begeleidde haar op het album met zijn gitaar. Het album behaalde een platina status in IJsland en is op dit moment een waar verzamelaarsobject. In 1980 studeerde Björk af aan het conservatorium. In 1980 vormde ze samen met bassist Jakob Magnússon de band Jam-80, die later overging in de band Tappi Tíkarrass. De single "Bítið Fast í Vítið" werd uitgebracht in hetzelfde jaar. Het album Miranda werd uitgebracht in 1983. Vervolgens ging Björk een samenwerking aan met Einar Örn Benediktsson en Einar Melax van de band Purrkur Pillnikk en Guðlaugur Óttarsson, Sigtryggur Baldursson en Birgir Mogensen van de band Þeyr. Nadat zij samen enkele liedjes hadden geschreven en enkele weken hadden gerepeteerd besloten zij samen onder de naam KUKL door te gaan. KUKL ging op tournee door IJsland met de anarchistische punkband CRASS uit Engeland, en later bezochten ze Engeland voor een aantal concerten met Flux of Pink Indians. Als resultaat van deze samenwerkingen produceerde de band twee albums: The Eye in 1984 en Holidays in Europe in 1986. Allebei de albums werden uitgegeven door het label Crass Records. In 1984 formeerde Björk samen met gitarist en medebandlid bij KUKL Guðlaugur Óttarsson het duo The Elgar Sisters. KUKL ging uit elkaar, mede omdat hun label Gramm stopte. In de zomer van 1986 startten enkele leden van KUKL en de surrealistische groep Medus een samenwerking en werd het kunstencollectief Smekkleysa (Slechte smaak) opgericht. Er werd een muzikale divisie opgericht, de band Pukl, maar al snel werd de naam van de band veranderd in The Sugarcubes. The Sugarcubes De eerste single van The Sugarcubes was "Ammæli" (of "Birthday", in de Engelse versie). Nadat de single een hit werd in het Verenigd Koninkrijk werd de band ondergebracht bij het label One Little Indian, dat was opgericht door Derek Birkett, de voormalige bassist van Flux of Pink Indians. The Sugarcubes tekenden vervolgens ook een distributiecontract met het Amerikaanse Elektra Records. In 1988 namen The Sugarcubes hun eerste album, Life's Too Good, op. Met dit album behaalde de band internationale successen. Ondertussen hield Björk zich ook bezig met enkele kleinere projecten. In 1990 nam zij het album Gling-Gló met de jazzgroep Trio Guðmundar Ingólfssonar op, dat alleen werd uitgegeven in IJsland. Björk verzorgde ook de vocalen in enkele nummers op het album Ex:el van 808 State. Deze samenwerking wakkerde haar interesse in housemuziek aan. Solocarrière Debut In 1992 besloten The Sugarcubes uit elkaar te gaan. De leden van de band realiseerden zich dat zij allen verschillende ambities hadden. Björk verhuisde naar Londen en begon na te denken over een solocarrière. Ze begon samen te werken met producer Nellee Hooper, die eerder onder meer al had geproduceerd voor Massive Attack. Uit deze samenwerking kwam Björks eerste internationale solohit, "Human Behaviour", voort. Het album Debut werd uitgebracht in juni 1993. Debut bestond uit een mix van liedjes die Björk had geschreven sinds ze een tiener was en liedjes die ze samen met Hooper had geschreven. NME riep het album uit tot album van het jaar. Post / Telegram Björk keerde terug naar de studio in 1994 om samen met Nellee Hooper, Tricky, Graham Massey van 808 State, en producer Howie B aan een nieuw album te werken. Het album Post was het resultaat van deze samenwerking. Net als Debut was het een verzameling liedjes die deels bestond uit liedjes die Björk in de voorgaande jaren had geschreven. In januari 1997 werd Telegram uitgebracht, een album met voorheen niet uitgegeven remixen van de liedjes op Post. Homogenic Later dat jaar werd het album Homogenic uitgebracht. Dit album betekende voor Björk een dramatische breuk met haar eerdere "elfjesachtige" imago, dat nog gecultiveerd werd op Debut en Post. Björk werkte voor Homogenic samen met producers Mark Bell van LFO, Howie B en Eumir Deodato. Homogenic was haar eerste conceptalbum en wordt gezien als een van Björks meest experimentele en extraverte albums tot nu toe, met zijn krachtige beats die het landschap van IJsland reflecteren. Vespertine In 2001 bracht Björk haar vierde soloalbum Vespertine uit. Björk creëert op het album een introverte, persoonlijke wereld die gevuld is met microbeats en kleine ritmes. Vespertine staat in een vrij sterk contrast met het album Homogenic, waarop extraverte teksten en vrij agressieve beats nog nadrukkelijk de boventoon voeren. Björk werkte op het album samen met de experimentele muziekgroep Matmos, de Deense DJ Thomas Knak en harpiste Zeena Parkins. Björk maakte op het album onder meer gebruik van teksten van de Amerikaanse dichter E. E. Cummings en de Amerikaanse filmmaker Harmony Korine. Björk maakte vervolgens een tournee langs theaters en operahuizen in Europa en Noord-Amerika. Zij werd daarbij begeleid door Matmos, Zeena Parkins en een Inuitkoor, dat ze na audities had samengesteld tijdens een reis naar Groenland. Medúlla In 2004 werd het album Medúlla uitgebracht. De meerderheid van de geluiden op dit album zijn gecreëerd door vocalisten (alhoewel de geluiden wel vaak elektronisch vervormd zijn). Björk maakte op het album gebruik van de vocale vaardigheden van keelzangeres Tagaq, hiphop beatboxer Rahzel, de Japanse beatboxer Dokaka, avant-rocker Mike Patton, Soft Machine drummer en zanger Robert Wyatt, en verschillende koren. Björk maakte overigens opnieuw gebruik van een gedicht van de dichter E. E. Cummings, ditmaal voor het nummer "Sonnets/Unrealities XI". In augustus 2004 trad Björk op tijdens de openingsceremonie van de Olympische Zomerspelen. Zij bracht het nummer "Oceania", afkomstig van Medúlla ten gehore. Volta Björks zesde studioalbum "Volta" is op 4 mei 2007 uitgekomen. Het is de opvolger van Medúlla uit 2004. Er hebben weer veel mensen bijgedragen, onder wie Timbaland, Chris Corsano, de drummer van Lightningbolt, de Afrikaanse groep Konono Nr. 1, Toumani Diabaté, Mark Bell (LFO) die ook meedeed met eerdere projecten van Björk, Antony (Antony & The Jonsons) en Chinese pipaexpert Min Xiao-Fen. De eerste single "Earth Intruders", geïnspireerd op de Tsunami-ramp en een nachtmerrie die Björk had tijdens een vlucht bij het bezoeken van de plaats van de ramp, verscheen digitaal op 9 april 2007. De tweede single van het album, "Innocence", werd digitaal uitgegeven op 23 juli 2007. "Wanderlust" en "Declare Independence zullen de volgende singles zijn. Sindsdien trad ze onder meer op in Madsion Square Garden en Radio City Music Hall in New York en op het Glastonbury Festival in Engeland. Op 8 juli 2007 gaf ze een concert in het Amsterdamse Westerpark. Toekomstige projecten In november 2009 werd bekend dat Björk zal bijdragen aan de soundtrack van de film Moomins And The Comet Chase, die in de zomer van 2010 uit zal komen. In 2011 zal Björk haar zevende studioalbum uitbrengen. De plaat zal de naam "Biophilia" gaan dragen. Filmcarrière Björks acteercarrière begon in 1990, toen zij verscheen in de IJslandse (maar Engels gesproken) zwart-witfilm The Juniper Tree, die gebaseerd was op het gelijknamige verhaal van de Gebroeders Grimm. Björk speelde de rol van Margit, een meisje wier moeder was vermoord omdat zij zich bezighield met hekserij. Björk had vervolgens een kleine rol als supermodel in de film Prêt-à-Porter'' uit 1994. In 2000 speelde Björk de hoofdrol in de Deens-Franse film Dancer in the Dark, die geschreven en geregisseerd werd door Lars von Trier. Björk vervult in deze film, die zich afspeelt in de Verenigde Staten, de rol van de Tsjechische immigrante Selma. Selma probeert met haar werk in een fabriek geld bij elkaar te sparen voor een oogoperatie die zal verhinderen dat haar zoon blind zal worden. Björk verzorgde ook de soundtrack van deze film, die op cd werd uitgebracht onder de naam Selmasongs. Het album bevat onder meer een duet met Thom Yorke van Radiohead, getiteld "I've Seen it All". Het nummer werd genomineerd voor een Academy Award en uitgevoerd tijdens de uitreiking van de Oscars in 2001. Op het Filmfestival van Cannes in 2000 ontving de film een Palme d'Or en werd Björk tot Beste Actrice uitgeroepen. In 2005 speelde Björk in de Amerikaans-Japanse film Drawing Restraint 9 van regisseur Matthew Barney, die tevens haar partner is. Björk is ook verantwoordelijk voor de soundtrack voor de film. Björk verscheen ook prominent in de documentaire Screaming Masterpiece uit 2005, die een licht werpt op de IJslandse muziekwereld. Privéleven Björk heeft een zoon en een dochter. Haar zoon, Sindri Eldon Þórsson, werd geboren op 8 juni 1986. De vader van Sindri is Þór Eldon, die ook deel uitmaakte van The Sugarcubes. Björks dochter heet Ísadóra; zij werd op 3 oktober 2002 geboren. De vader van Ísadóra is kunstenaar Matthew Barney, de huidige vriend van Björk. In 1996 brachten twee verschillende incidenten Björk onder de aandacht van de media. Het eerste incident vond plaats op het vliegveld van Bangkok. Nadat Björk een lange luchtreis had gemaakt wachtte een grote groep journalisten en cameramannen haar daar op. Toen een journaliste haar begroette met de woorden "Welcome to Bangkok", werd het Björk te veel en viel ze de journaliste aan. Het tweede incident vond later dat jaar plaats toen een psychisch gestoorde fan uit Florida, Ricardo López genaamd, Björk een uitgehold boek met daarin explosieven toezond. López filmde zichzelf tijdens de fabricage van de bom, en schoot zichzelf dood nadat hij deze had verstuurd. De politie onderschepte het boek voordat het Björk bereikte. Trivia * Björk heeft speciaal voor Madonna het nummer Bedtime Story geschreven. Madonna wilde dat Björk een heel album voor haar zou schrijven maar dit weigerde Björk. Madonna heeft haar album toen Bedtime Stories genoemd. * Björk zei in interviews nadat ze Dancer in the Dark had opgenomen nooit meer in een film te willen acteren. Het was zo heftig voor haar geweest dat ze het genoeg vond zo. Toch verscheen Björk in 2005 in de film Drawing Restraint 9 in een hoofdrol. * In de film Vanilla Sky met Tom Cruise is ze ook even te zien wanneer hoofdpersonage David Aames (Cruise) in een flashback de videoclip Big Time Sensuality ziet. Discografie Albums |- align=center |align=left|''Björk||1977||||||||Kinderalbum |- align=center |align=left|Gling-Gló||1990||||||||IJslands Studioalbum |- align=center |align=left|Debut||1993||24-7-1993||6||59||Studioalbum |- align=center |align=left|Post||1995||24-6-1995||8||40||Studioalbum |- align=center |align=left|Telegram||1996||||||||Remix album |- align=center |align=left|Homogenic||1997||4-10-1997||24||8||Studioalbum |- align=center |align=left|Selma Songs'' (soundtrack 'Dancer in the Dark)'||2000||30-09-2000||85||3||Soundtrack |- align=center |align=left|''Vespertine||2001||01-9-2001||20||8||Studioalbum |- align=center |align=left|Greatest Hits||2002||||||||Best-of |- align=center |align=left|Family Tree||2002||||||||Box-set, compilatie |- align=center |align=left|Live Box||2002||||||||Live-box |- align=center |align=left|Medúlla||30-8-2004||04-9-2004||20 ||6||Studioalbum |- align=center |align=left|Army Of Me: Remixes And Covers''||30-3-2005||||||||Covers |- align=center |align=left|''Drawing Restraint 9||27-7-2005||||||||Soundtrack |- align=center |align=left| Surrounded||27-6-2006||||||||Box-set, compilatie |- align=center |align=left|Volta||04-05-2007||13-05-2007||17||10||Studioalbum |} (opmerkingen = Type uitgave) Singles |- align=center |align=left|Human Behaviour||06-1993||11-09-1993||33||3|| |- align=center |align=left|Venus as a Boy||08-1993||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Play Dead||1993||18-12-1993||10||7||met David Arnold |- align=center |align=left|Big Time Sensuality||1994||02-07-1994||30||2|| |- align=center |align=left|Violently Happy|||||||||| |- align=center |align=left|Army of me||1995||13-05-1995||17||6|| |- align=center |align=left|Isobel||-|||||||| |- align=center |align=left|It's Oh So Quiet||1995||09-12-1995||25||4|| |- align=center |align=left|Hyperballad||1996||09-03-1996||tip18||-|| |- align=center |align=left|Possibly Maybe||-|||||||| |- align=center |align=left|I miss you||-|||||||| |- align=center |align=left|Jóga||1997||09-1997||tip21||-|| |- align=center |align=left|Bachelorette||12-1997||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Hunter||06-1998||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Alarm Call||11-1998||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|All Is Full of Love||06-1999||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Hidden place||08-2001||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Pagan Poetry||11-2001||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Cocoon||03-2002||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|It's in Our Hands||10-2002||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Oceania||2004||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Who Is It?||09-2004||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Triumph of a Heart||02-2005||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Earth Intruders||09-04-2007||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Innocence||02-07-2007||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Declare Independence||01-01-2008||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Wanderlust||07-04-2008||-||-||-|| |- align=center |align=left|Dull Flame Of Desire||09-29-2008||-|||||| |- align=center |align=left|Náttúra||10-20-2008||-|||||| |} Dvd's * 2001 - ''MTV Unplugged / Live (One Little Indian) * 2001 - Live at Shepherds Bush Empire (One Little Indian) * 2001 - Live in Cambridge (One Little Indian) * 2002 - Greatest Hits - Volumen 1993-2003 (One Little Indian) * 2002 - Live at Royal Opera House (One Little Indian) * 2003 - Vessel (One Little Indian) * 2003 - Later with Jools Holland (One Little Indian) * 2003 - Minuscule (One Little Indian) * 2003 - Inside Bjork (One Little Indian) * 2004 - The Inner or Deep Part of an Animal or Plant Structure (One Little Indian) * 2005 - The Medúlla Videos (One Little Indian) Externe links * Officiële website Categorie:IJslands zanger Categorie:IJslands acteur Categorie:Björk Categorie:Triphop